Toujours par deux ils vont: le Préfet et son Fag
by Istalia
Summary: A l'époque où les P4 tels que nous les connaissons n'étaient encore que les Fags de leurs propres Préfets, ils devaient apprendre à défendre Weston College, de toutes les menaces. Et il se trouve qu'à cette époque, une tentative de cambriolage était plus normale que le meurtre d'un élève.
Hey! le retour d'Istalia! je vous avais manqués? répondez pas tous à la fois, surtout...

Or donc, c'est le deuxième OS que je vous propose sur Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler et -étrangement- ça parle des Prefect 4!

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas!

* * *

Un instant, l'intrus eut l'impression d'un danger. Quelque chose le survola. Sans doute un oiseau de nuit, comme une chouette en pleine chasse… c'était peu, mais pour quelqu'un comme lui avec les nerfs à vif, c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

Il continua néanmoins de déambuler dans le parc. Il savait exactement où il devait se rendre, et marchait sur l'herbe sans tenir compte du fait qu'il s'agissait-là d'un terrain réservé.

Il crut à nouveau distinguer une silhouette incroyablement rapide, à la limite de son champ de vision. Le réflexe qui le fit tourner la tête ne lui permit d'apercevoir que l'éclat de la fourrure rousse d'un renard.

Il poursuivit sa route, mal à l'aise.

Weston College était un endroit particulièrement réputé pour sa discipline, comment pouvaient-ils y laisser des animaux sauvages gambader à leur guise ?

Dans le noir, il ne distinguait pas les yeux qui le suivaient, les uns noirs d'encre, les autres jaune fauve qui le suivaient à la trace, avides de se jeter sur leur proie.

Quand il se retourna une deuxième fois, il aperçut l'éclat des iris caractéristiques d'un prédateur et sentit la panique monter en lui.

Il était supposé se diriger vers le dortoir rouge, celui associé au renard, où devaient dormir paisiblement l'ensemble des gosses de riches, laissant une petite fortune à la merci du voleur solitaire.

Un chat traversa la pelouse non loin de lui.

Un chien fit de même, dans la direction opposée.

La vigilance se montrait vraiment laxiste, pour un établissement d'une telle réputation.

Au bout de quelques mètres où il perdit ce qu'il lui restait de sang froid et de sueur, il se mit à courir, impatient de se trouver sous le couvert des bâtiments.

Il souffla, étouffant le bruit dans sa manche.

Il savait qu'il lui faudrait retrouver ses moyens avant de refaire la traversée du parc, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire repérer ici.

Une fois qu'il eut récupéré son souffle, le voleur se remit en route. Il avait pris la précaution de retenir par cœur le plan du collège, sachant pertinemment que sa discrétion pouvait ne tenir qu'à une porte fermée ou à un couloir qui ferait un coude inattendu.

Le voleur était expérimenté, de nombreux manoirs se souvenaient de ses excursion lorsqu'il les avait cambriolés sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage, sinon des objets manquants.

Il était un virtuose dans son art et il le savait. Il n'allait pas perdre ses moyens face à une chouette, un renard, un chien et un chat !

Pourtant…

Pourtant, tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs en comptant ses pas, il repensait à cette rumeur qui datait de l'année où Weston College avait ouvert ses portes, cette légende comme quoi l'école serait gardée par les esprits des Maisons, la Chouette Bleue, le Renard Écarlate, le Lion Vert et le Loup Violet.

Il ralentit imperceptiblement ses pas en repensant aux bêtes du parc. L'oiseau nocturne, le renard, le chat et le chien.

Il passa l'angle du mur et se figea définitivement.

En face de lui, un chemin abrité menant à un porche. Sous ce porche se situait l'entrée du dortoir des enfants de familles nobles.

Et bouchant l'entrée de ce dortoir, juste devant la porte fermée, se tenait une vision absolument terrifiante : un magnifique renard au pelage flamboyant le regardait avec dédain. Dédain aussi visible que le visage désapprobateur sur le masque facial de la chouette perchée sur la lanterne au dessus de sa tête, et que l'air royalement furieux de l'immense lion à son côté gauche. Sans bruit, s'approcha un loup qui ne lui accorda pas plus d'un regard avant d'aller s'asseoir distraitement dans l'ombre du lion.

Le voleur chassa une goutte de sueur qui menaçait de lui couler dans l'œil en clignant des paupières. Quand il les releva, les bêtes étaient devenues de simples humains. Quoique pas si simples que cela si on s'attardait sur leurs maintiens, les couleurs et les vêtements qu'ils arboraient.

De droite à gauche, un binoclard aux cheveux attachés en une courte queue de cheval au-dessus de sa nuque, une cravate bleue à son cou; un adolescent aux longs cheveux bruns attachés bas et reposant sur son épaule, les habits parfaitement ajustés, au port noble et à la cravate écarlate; fermement campé sur ses jambes, les mains reposant sur une batte de criquet comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée de chevalier, un jeune homme à la cravate verte qui semblait plus vieux que son âge le laissait supposer tant il était sérieux; assis en tailleur, la capuche posée sur ses épaules, une tresse bicolore cascadant devant le morceau de bois qu'il sculptait, le dernier arborait probablement la couleur violette.

Le voleur déglutit difficilement. Hallucination ou non, ces quatre-là semblaient dangereux, et de toutes façons, il était découvert, il n'avait plus qu'à faire marche arrière et espérer très fort qu'aucun ne le suivrait.

Il ne fit pas sa retraite aussi dignement qu'il l'espérait, en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Une fois dans le parc, il sentit qu'il était suivi, mais préféra accélérer plutôt que de découvrir quelque bête sauvage le talonnant.

Il atteignit le grille qu'il escalada en un temps record, alors seulement, il observa le parc.

Une nouvelle fois, sa respiration se coupa dans sa poitrine.

Sur le gazon, une jeune chouette était posée sur le dos d'un lionceau en fin de croissance, entouré de part et d'autre d'un louveteau parfaitement apte à chasser et du renard qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt.

Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, quatre jeunes gens couraient sur la pelouse, retournant sur leurs pas.

Le voleur ne distinguait que leurs dos, mais il identifia le plus rapide, un blond aux cheveux plaqués en arrière, comme étant le lionceau, l'adolescent aux cheveux courts qui courait à sa gauche, la chouette, celui aux foulées bondissantes et aux longs cheveux blonds volant derrière lui, le renard, et celui qui courait le plus à droite, en enjambées souples, la capuche rabattue sur son front, le loup.

Le voleur eut à nouveau des sueurs froides quand le blond et l'encapuchonné se tournèrent dans sa direction, l'un avec un un regard furieux, l'autre particulièrement aiguisé qui le détailla pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se retourner sur sa route.

[…]

Les Prefect 4 attendaient leurs fags un peu à l'écart du dortoir Rouge, afin de ne pas déranger plus les élèves qui y dormaient.

Trois silhouettes à peine essoufflées et une pantelante apparurent dans la lueur de la lampe que portait le préfet des Chouettes : c'était eux.

Il était nécessaire au maintient de la discipline dans l'école, et à la sécurité de ses élèves, que quelqu'un y fasse des rondes la nuit. Cette nuit là, ç'avait été aux bleus de s'en charger. Le jeune fag, un certain Lawrence Bluer, avait aperçu l'intrus au moment où il passait la barrière. Il était suffisamment réfléchi pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas le chasser par ses propres moyens, et l'avait filé jusqu'à déduire sa destination. Il était allé chercher son préfet, lequel l'avait envoyé chercher les autres préfets et fags des dortoirs.

L'un après l'autre, les fags avaient filé l'intrus, pendant que les préfets se rassemblaient devant sa cible.

Le manège avait marché à la perfection.

Une certaine substance était déposée sur les pointes des barreaux de la grille qui entourait le collège, de manière à provoquer des hallucinations à quiconque chercherait à s'y introduire par la voie des airs.

Il s'agissait d'une recette transmise de préfet en fag de la maison Bleue depuis la création de Weston, et de toute évidence, elle n'avait rien perdu de son efficacité.

Le préfet des bleus félicita son fag qui s'était écroulé, à bout de souffle d'avoir ainsi cavalé toute la nuit, pendant que son collègue rouge, un certain Edgar Redmond allait s'enquérir de ses camarades assoupis auprès de son préfet.

Herman Greenhill reçut une claque virile dans le dos, qui valut à son préfet une remontrance de la part du préfet rouge.

Le préfet des violets, sortit d'ils ne savaient où une toile tendue et son fag, Gregory Violet s'en empara, s'assit en tailleur et sorti d'une poche un fusain enveloppé dans un mouchoir.

Le préfet des lions s'approcha de son collègue loup, talonné de son fag,

« Gregory, tu peux faire un portrait ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé acquiesça, la mine de charbon courant sur la surface délicate du support.

Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, un dessin criant de vérité qu'il tendit au jeune lion après l'avoir dégrafé du cadre. Il était le plus rapide d'eux quatre, il pourrait atteindre le centre de police, déposer la plainte avant que le voleur n'ait fui plus loin, et être revenu avant que quiconque ne s'aperçoive de son absence.

Ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de faire face à de telles circonstance, mais la confiance indéfectible que les préfets et les fags se portaient les uns aux autres, leur pleine confiance en leurs propres capacités et celles de leurs camarades transformait la manœuvre la plus hasardeuse en une mécanique parfaitement rodée.

Ils n'étaient pas peu fiers de leurs petits talents, mais évitaient d'en faire étalage, sinon pour pousser leurs camarades de maison à progresser.

Le lendemain matin, rien, sinon les jambes raides de Bluer, le besoin soudain qu'avait Redmond de veiller au bien être de ses camarades, la difficulté qu'il y eut à tirer Greenhill de son lit et les cernes plus marquée que d'habitude sous la capuche de violet ne laissèrent supposer la scène qui avait pris place durant la nuit.

Seul un voleur, recherché depuis longtemps par la police pour divers cambriolages, fut arrêté pour s'être introduit dans une maison, avec à l'appui un portrait robot et un témoignage anonyme.

Le voleur fini ses jours en prison, où il sursautait à chaque hululement de chouette.

L'année suivante, ceux qui avaient été fags devinrent préfets et prêtèrent serment de protéger l'intégrité et la tradition de l'école. Ils firent un travail exemplaire, eurent de fags qui avaient toute leur confiance et qu'ils mirent dans la confidence des rondes nocturnes qu'ils devraient effectuer.

Ils devinrent aussi les Prefets les plus trahis de l'histoire de Weston. De l'histoire de l'école, aucun n'avait jamais renvoyé son fag, mais Redmond participa au meurtre de son premier et dû renvoyer le deuxième. Bluer fut trahi par le fag de son fag, Ciel Phantomhive, dont il s'était porté garant et qu'il avait choisi parmi une centaine d'élèves pour assister au thé de minuit. De leur côté, Greenhill et Violet avaient toujours eu une relation de confiance avec leur fag… sans pour autant leur confier certains secrets.

Tout ce que les anciens préfets souhaitaient à leurs fags, c'était de devenir de bons chefs de maison et gardiens de l'école, et de nommer les meilleurs subordonnés possible pour partager leur quotidien, le temps d'une scolarité.

* * *

Ayé! ça vous a plu?

quelle que soit la réponse, exprimez-vous dans le carré avec marqué "review", ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage pour la suite!


End file.
